


Obsession

by coffee_and_angst24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_angst24/pseuds/coffee_and_angst24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony won't commit to Steve but he won't let anyone else have Steve either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

“Steve, come here.”

He barely took two steps before a hand gripped Steve’s arm, forcefully bracing him up against the wall. Tony’s grip was bruising and Steve’s heart jerked painfully in his throat.

“Tony, you’re hurting me.”

“Good.”

Tony released his arm and a bolt of fear shot up his spine when Tony slapped his hand on the wall beside his head. Steve swallowed audibly, his insides shaking at the sheer force coming from Tony. And yet, he was terribly turned on. Steve could sense the growing violence in Tony and he suddenly had the urge to fall to his knees in front of him. The freedom that Steve had initially felt with Bucky and Sam was an illusion. Steve was still under Tony’s spell, bound to him by the power of their attraction. He could feel his eyes, large and dilated, staring up at Tony and his heart beat a frantic tattoo, both in fear and lust. The two emotions merged together inside him, consuming him so that he was a prisoner, Tony’s to command. Tony’s face was tense with anger, his eyes cold and furious. Steve had known Tony had been careful with him, sensing the care he took underneath the roughness. However, that care was gone, leaving nothing but his temper and his ferocity.

“You come into my house and think nothing of throwing yourself at another man right in front of my face? Did you think I wouldn’t be watching? Were you trying to make me jealous? Were you trying to provoke me?”

When he remained quiet too long Tony barked, “Answer me!”

“No, I mean, I didn’t throw myself at Bucky, he was drunk..I was just…I’m just tired of being your dirty secret, ok? I don’t want to keep this secret anymore. I don’t know if I even can. Is it so bad that I want us to have a relationship? I think everyone would understand. I know this isn’t like your normal relationships but…”

Tony stared at him as if he suddenly noticed he was stupid. “Dirty secret? Not like my other relationships…” He shook his head, his laugh empty of all humor. “Steve, I don’t have relationships.”

His words hit Steve like a physical blow to the chest. Tony’s words cut deep and Steve’s pain cut through the fog of his lust, leaving him raw. It must have shown on his face because Tony sneered, his tone becoming condescending.

“Oh Captain, were you hoping for more? That I might become your boyfriend and write you love poems and buy you flowers? Well, you can put that sweet thought right out of your pretty little head. This is all you get.” He spread his arms out, putting his whole body on display. His mouth twisted in a disdainful sneer. Steve was sick to his stomach. He couldn’t possibly believe there was nothing between them, after all that they had been through. Steve searched his eyes and for a moment thought he saw a glimpse of misery, but just as quick it was gone.

“This is all there is to me. What you see is what you get. You were hoping for my heart? For my soul?” Tony laughed menacingly and shook his head. “Too bad. I don’t have a heart or a soul. So if its hearts and roses you want, look elsewhere.”

Steve’s chest felt constricted and he felt cold, like Tony had dumped ice water on him, but he was determined to speak his mind. He took a tentative step forward and searched Tony’s glacial stare.

“How can you say that? You can’t honestly believe any of that. I’ve seen your heart and I’ve seen your soul. You’ve shown them to me, just like I have shown you my pain and my struggle! We found something in each other that we haven’t found in anyone else. You revealed a side of yourself to me that you haven’t trusted with anyone else before, and I did the same thing with you. You don’t need to hide from me. I pretend and put on a fake front with everyone else. I’m losing my mind Tony! I don’t want to hide the one thing that actually feels real to me.”

Tony’s eyes warmed with feeling and Steve stepped forward, hope blossoming inside his chest, but before he could reach him Tony turned away from him, his hands sinking into his hair. A bitter laugh erupted from Tony and when he turned back to Steve, Steve felt his heart drop.

“Real? What do you mean by real? Oh.” He chuckled, the sound scraping against Steve’s already raw emotions. “Did you think this was love? Oh Captain my Captain…this is not love. This is lust,” he hissed, making Steve flinch away and tears come to his eyes.

Steve mumbled, “that’s not true” under his breath.

“What was that?” Tony snarled.

Steve glared at him, letting the anger and hurt show in his eyes and stated clearly, “That’s not true. I know the difference between love and lust.” There was a wicked gleam in his eye, his face a hard mask of arrogance and control. Tony prowled toward Steve, taking each step deliberately slow. Steve’s heart raced to the point of aching. He felt like prey that was being stalked by a predator and he had an overwhelming impulse to run. He backed up, pressing his body against the door as Tony finally reached him, placing both hands flat on the wood beside his head, effectively caging him in. He gave Steve a crooked grin, but there was no playfulness in his eyes.

Oh god. Though Tony was tearing Steve’s heart out, killing him slowly, Steve couldn’t help but want to sway toward him. Even in this terrifying skin, Tony was sexy as hell and Steve could feel his body reacting, his eagerness twitching between his legs. How fucked up was that? Tony was breaking Steve’s heart and Steve still wanted him. Tony raised his head a bit so that their breath mingled between them, making the air heavy with tension. “So you know the difference, do you? Well, let me tell you, Captain, your impression is naively and adorably wrong. This is the exact the definition of lust.” His lips touched Steve’s cheek tenderly, and then slid across until he nipped the top of his ear.

“You’re breathing is becoming erratic, heart racing, eyes dilating with want. I bet you feel like if I don’t kiss you soon, you will die.” Steve could not deny that Tony could read his body well. He knew exactly the power he had over Steve and he was wielding it now like a weapon. He traced the outer shell of Steve’s ear with his tongue and let one hand drop to cup his neck, tightening his fingers around Steve’s throat slightly. Steve moaned and felt his knees weaken. He brought his face back around to Steve’s and raised up to press his forehead to his, keeping his lips just out of reach of Steve’s. Steve’s hands rose of their own accord and fisted Tony’s shirt, tugging him forward. Tony allowed his hips to press against Steve’s but his mouth stayed out of reach, causing Steve to groan in desperation.

“See my Captain,” he said as he traced Steve’s lips with a fingertip,” I know what your body wants, because it calls to me. This is pure physical need. I own your body, I can give it what it wants, and you are mine.” He growled the last word as Steve’s tongue chased his fingertip, and Steve’s eyes slid shut, unable to withstand this sweet torture.

“No.”

Tony’s gruff order was spoken in a fierce whisper, making Steve’s eyes pop open in obedience. Steve wasn’t sure when this display had stopped being menacing but Tony was no longer looking at him with fury. Tony’s body was now taut with arousal, not anger, and his eyes were tender but with a spark of desperation that had not been there before. Where had that come from?

“You are mine. Mine. Your body belongs to me. You belong to me, all of you. I have sold my soul in order to have you and no one else can have you.” Steve swayed forward just has Tony came down hard, causing them to come together with a vicious clash of lips and teeth, Tony’s tongue invading Steve’s mouth. They both made sounds of desperation and Steve’s fingers gripped Tony’s hair, keeping his mouth on his. Tony turned them and guided them to the bed, never breaking their kiss, until he pushed Steve unceremoniously onto it. Steve looked up at him, waiting to see whether he was going to fuck him or punish him. Tony was breathing rapidly, his chest heaving as he stared down at Steve with dark eyes on fire. His mind made up, he quickly shed his shirt, and went to undo his belt.

Suddenly, Steve wanted him to feel everything he was feeling. He wanted to inflict all the pain, the turmoil, the desire that he was feeling onto Tony and make him pay for what he was doing to him. Steve got up on his knees and dragged his nails down hard from Tony’s collarbone to the waist of his jeans. Angry red streaks trailed behind Steve’s fingers, and drops of blood sprouted where he had broken skin. Tony’s head fell back in surrender and his hands dropped away from his belt as he made a savage, animalistic noise and Steve grabbed the belt, whipping it from Tony’s belt loops. Tony grabbed it before Steve could throw it and pushed Steve back onto the bed, crawling on top of him until he was straddling Steve’s hips. Before Steve realized his intention he had tied Steve to his headboard with the belt. Steve knew he could break the restraints easily, but he wanted to see where Tony was going with this. Tony wanted him fiercely and He wanted Tony just as badly. When Tony’s gaze began to wander, Steve let him look, staying still even though he wanted to move, needing friction, needing Tony to touch him more than his next breath. Tony studied Steve’s face, then his neck, lingering on his chest, before sliding over his stomach, his thighs, to rest on his cock. He placed a hand on Steve’s stomach, slid it over his hip, and placed pressure to turn Steve over. Once Steve was on his knees, Tony paused. Steve wasn’t sure what made him stop but was so needy that he didn’t care.

“It’s ok Tony, please, just please, Tony, take your goddamn pants off and fuck me already!” Steve half groaned, half yelled at Tony, his frustration and arousal so bad he was in pain. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then frantic movement has Tony rapidly shed his jeans and briefs. Steve rested his sweaty forehead on his arm, feeling like he was on fire and trying not to gyrate the air. Suddenly he heard a click and felt liquid pool on his lower back. He tensed at the coldness but then sighed when he felt Tony’s hands on him, rubbing the lube all over his ass, his balls, and finally reaching to fish his cock. Steve thrust into Tony’s hand, once, twice, before Tony’s hand released him and retreated to Steve’s opening.

“Oh god Tony!” A finger slid in, then two forced their way in and Steve arched his back in pleasure. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“Tony, please, please Tony, I need…” Before he could finish that thought he felt Tony’s rough hands gripping his hips. Tony dragged the head of his cock up and down, but then paused at his opening. Tony held Steve steady when he tried to impale himself and Steve nearly wept. “Tony!”

“Shh, beloved.”

One hand came off his hip and gradually slid up his back, and Steve arched like a cat, purring at the contact. The hand made it to his right shoulder and gripped it, holding him at Tony’s mercy. Then, without warning, he thrust forward, sheathing himself in one powerful surge. Steve cried out in shock and in pleasure, grinding back into him. Tony didn’t let up, surging forward in a powerful and quick rhythm, riding Steve hard. Steve held on, biting his arm to keep from shouting as Steve took all Tony had to give him. Steve came only after a few thrusts, stayed hard, and came again almost immediately.

Tony all of a sudden withdrew and flipped Steve onto his back. Steve gazed up at him through heavy lids and moaned at the loss of him. Tony lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth and Steve cried out and rose as much as he could to press more of himself against Tony. Steve yelped as Tony bit down hard, then whimpered as he left bite marks on his entire chest. He could feel himself growing hard in answer to the pleasure pain. Both their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, their hair plastered to their faces, and Steve so desperately wanted to lick Tony, to feel him under his fingers. Tony passed over to the other nipple, and as if he knew what Steve wanted, his hands rose to undo the belt. Steve’s hands fell limply onto Tony’s back and Tony looked up to gaze down into Steve’s face. Their eyes met and the devastation and pleading Steve saw in Tony’s eyes undid him. He wasn’t sure what Tony was begging for but he wanted to give it to him. Steve rose up on wobbly arms and pressed his lips to Tony’s, gently at first, then firmer. His tongue flicked over the bottom lip and Tony groaned, granting him entry. Their bodies writhed against each other, both seeking to be closer.

Steve hadn’t expected this. What had started out as a violent claiming of bodies had turned into a frenzied, emotional declaration. What they were declaring Steve had no idea, but it was clear Tony was trying to tell him something. Tony’s hand slid up Steve’s thigh and grabbed his butt, tilting him up as he entered Steve again, this time slowly so that he felt every inch. Steve sighed into Tony’s mouth, and then broke the kiss so that he could drag his tongue down Tony’s throat and suck at his shoulder. Tony gasped heavily into Steve’s ear as he thrust hard and slow, and Steve let him make love to him. This contradiction of a man, his words always at an opposition with his actions, wanted to consume Steve and he was freely throwing himself into the fire. Steve wanted to burn, wanted it with all of his soul. If Tony had sold his soul for Steve, then he would do the same for him. Steve gave up the fight and gave Tony what he wanted, what he was begging for. Tears sprang to Steve’s eyes as Tony slowly made love to him and he pressed his eyes into Tony’s shoulder, letting the tears trickle down and mingle with their sweat.

“Mine,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s ear.

“Yes,” Steve whispered, then shattered.


End file.
